Beyond the Call
| Introducing = | Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = | Teleplay = Daniel Kibbie Arthur Rowe | Story = Daniel Kibbie | Director = Alan J. Levi | Production = 45440 | Original = 9 March 1977 | Prev = Jaime and the King | Next = The DeJon Caper | Related = }} Jaime tries to befriend Kim, a withdrawn American-Vietnamese girl, who hasn't spoken a word since her mother's death in Vietnam. Meanwhile, the girl's father, Major John Cross, plans to steal the top-secret Mark IX missile guidance system. Summary Quotes (Jaime is marking papers and Arty is rocking his chair) Jaime: Arty... Arty... (grabs his hand) Please stop rocking that chair! I told the janitor to fix your chair, and he hasn't done it! Arty: I told him too. I said it drove you crazy. He said the teachers drove him crazy a long time ago. ---- (Jaime is attempting to fix a wobbly chair, since the janitor won't) Oscar: You sure did a rotten job on that. Jaime: Alright, smarty. You can put people on the moon and you can make 'em bionic. Now tell me how to fix this... (gestures towards the chair exasperatedly) chair. Oscar: Why don't you just have the janitor fix it? Jaime: Oooooh, I could just... (makes strangling motions) ---- Oscar: Hi! Where's Kim? Jaime: Oh, she's out having dinner with Helen and Jim. Oscar: Well, I brought her medical record. I thought it might be of help to you. Jaime: (eyes the thick file) Oscar, I can't read bionically. What's in here? Oscar: John Cross was on a covert mission in Vietnam when the South Vietnamese army collapsed. He left his wife and Kim in a village that they promised would be protected by the US armored unit. The whole thing got snafu'd. The tanks failed to get the orders to move up. There was a Vietcong mortar barrage. Kim's mother died in her arms. According to the medical report, when they found her, she was still holding her. She hasn't talked since. ---- (Jaime and John are flying into a wilderness site) John: I don't know why Goldman insisted we use a chopper. Jaime: Well, it's a special concession from Oscar to me. I've had some pretty unpleasant memories of parachutes. ---- John: Come on, you'll have to keep up with me or I'll leave you behind. ---- John: We'll build a simple Boy Scout lean-to. Jaime: Okay. John: The large limbs form the frame and the small ones, the roof. We'll need a fire. Know how to start one without matches? Jaime: Yeah, rub two Boy Scouts together. ---- Jaime: Is it dinnertime? What are we gonna do about food? I mean, don't require anything fancy, of course, but something would be nice. John: Well, that's just what you're going to get - something. What looks good to you? Jaime: (spies a nearby bush) What about those red berries? John: Eat those, and you'll be dead in twenty minutes. (strips a twig down with his knife) Here - eat that. Jaime: (takes a bite and makes a face) Oh! I think that would do the same thing in about twenty seconds. Are you serious about this? John: Well, it'll keep you alive, and that's the name of the game, isn't it? ---- John: I'm going out to scout around. You stay here, alright? Jaime: (after hearing John run off) I have the distinct feeling that I am being ditched. (hears further running) I am being ditched. ---- (John is trying to hitch a ride, and is startled to run into Jaime) John: What are you doing here? Jaime: I'm watching for roadrunners. What are you doing here? John: I told you; I was out scouting. Jaime: For San Diego? ---- Helen: Jaime, that child is a one girl wave of destruction. ---- (Jaime pulls up a stool to milk a cow) Jaime: We'd better make this quick before our friend gets into anymore trouble, huh? (starts to bionically milk the cow, who reacts with surprise) Yep, well, that's the greatest part of our relationship, Bossy. You're always so glad to see me. ---- Jaime: I am very tempted to give you a spanking that you'd never forget. But that's probably how everyone else reacts, isn't it, huh? ---- Jaime: What's gonna happen to John, Oscar? Oscar: There'll be a court martial. Jaime: You know that some of the... uh... worst wounds can't be seen; they're on the psyche. They hurt the most and they take the longest to heal. I don't think that John's a traitor. He's just another casualty of that war. Oscar: The army will take that into consideration, Jaime. They're hard on their enemies, but they have compassion for their own. Trivia * This episode marks the final appearance of Martha Scott as Helen Elgin on The Bionic Woman. * Mariel Aragon also guest starred as Reiko in the third season episode "On the Run". Nitpicks * Jaime Sommers tells Major Cross that they're flying into their wilderness site by chopper because she "has some pretty unpleasant memories of parachutes." This means that some of her memories have come back since the series premiere, where she remembers nothing of the plane she jumped from, or the accident itself. Having said that, the only time in the series it is mentioned that her memories have returned is in the first reunion movie, where a concussion from an explosion jarred her memories. Gallery Image:BTC - meeting kim.jpg Image:BTC - babysitting.jpg Image:BTC - wildlife training.jpg Image:BTC - broken dishes.jpg Image:BTC - gone bad.jpg Image:BTC - rescued.jpg Image:BTC - metals.jpg Beyond The Call - Major John Cross.jpg 218